gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 43
Chapter 43 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There chapter title to attack the Dragon? Plot First two pages shows translation site info manga starts on page 3 shown to the right. Page 4 shows Yōji Itami pats Tuka Luna Marceau's head on his lap while she sucks her thumb. Page 5 Itami muses that Yao Haa Dushi would wander off and die if he so ordered. Lower panel Rory Mercury asks if she is interrupting anything. Page 6 Itami asks Rory if there is something on her mind, Rory says it's fine looking daggers at Yao drinking her coffee. Page 7 shows Lelei La Lelena practicing her magic. Page 8 she muses on how to use explosion magic on a moving target, then how to immobilize the Flame Dragon for Itami and Rory. Page 9 Rory and Itami are talking about coffee when Lelei returns, Itami asks Lelei if something is on her mind, when the Dark Elves show up with food and drink. Pages 10-12 The Dark Elf elders explains that some of the younger elves wish to come to help fight the Dragon, Itami explains his plan. "Young?" Itami asks "Yao looks my age and is," Yao says "315 years old." Itami says that Rory and Tuka are similarly old, Rory thinks that Lelei is the only member of their party younger than Itami. Itami asks if the dragon is stupid hunting in the same place all the time. Page 14-16 Lelei explains the Fire Dragon's usual hibernation cycle, and that the dragon awoke 50 years early. that during it's active period it eats defends territory, and raises young. Page 17 Itami remember he forgot to ask Risa to record some music and he has to go back, to the shock of the Elf elders, and Rory asks, "What about Tuka?" Page 18 Itami says he should not be unlucky to encounter many bad siturations, the elves look at Yao who says "Ugh, well ..." Page 19 Yao says Including me there will be nine elves with you. Page 20 Yao introduces the Dark Elves Joining Itami to fight the Flame Dragon see right. Pages 21-24 the Elves learn the weapon the rocket launcher, and discuss stratagy. Page 25 Komu asks Itami why they are taking the boxes and string. Page 26-29 JSDF and Duran reach a fort in his land. Talks with Count Watt. Page 30 views of the volcano that is the dragon's nest. Page 31-33 they walk for two days until they site the volcano. 34 Crow tells of discovering the nest. Pages 35-37 two elves check out the nest, the party eats, Rory is given a radio since she can't stand caves, and when the two elves return she climbs the volcano. Page 38-40 through the cave to the nest. Page 41 they discover swords and egg shells. Pages 42-44 the Elves help knead the C-4, dig a hole and Itami puts in the detonators. attempts to contact Rory. Pages 45-48 Itami give radio to Lelei, Rory tries to contact Itami that the Flame Dragon is returning. Itami notices others looking back, then over his sholder he is eye to eye with the Flame Dragon. Category:Manga